Transforming Hogwarts II: Bots Galore
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Sari looks forward to the start of another year at Hogwarts. Of course... more Cybertronians start showing up and things get crazy.


_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Transformers Animated._

_Note: This is a sequel to Transforming Hogwarts._

**Chapter 1: Going Home, Making Plans**

Sari was excited to be going home and hoped that something excited would happen over the summer break. She also hoped though that she wouldn't have to deal with the boringness that had been her life the entire year as well as the previous summer. She wanted excitement and couldn't believe that she had managed to miss out on the adventure this time around. She arrived at home and instantly went to go and see her father, who was of course busy with his work.

Of course, he took a break to listen to her. "So Sari... what was this school like?"

"It was kind of boring. You can do eveything we do here in this city, but instead of using technology you end up using something else. The interesting thing is, it's kind of like the Force from that Star Wars movie series we used to watch, but it is also like Lord of the Rings and something else I can't put my finger on. Oh yeah... king Arthur. But that should be understandable as Merlin... guess what I found out. I found out that he was a real person."

"Did you make friends Sari?"

"I made friends with this girl named Hermioen Granger. She is like me, none of her parents are magical. I kind of wonder who mother was you know though, seeing as how both of her parents are magical. I wonder if mine was magical."

"I think not. No... neither of your parents are magical, so to speak. You are your own unique entity Sari and a very special girl. There must be more friends."

"Well... I met this kid named Ron. I don't like Ron. He's a slop and he kind of gets jealous of people for what they do well, and he really doesn't try but instead rides on the waves that other people generate and reaps their benefits when he can. I don't know how I know he is like this, but that just happens to be the way that he thinks of me. Oh! And he has a bunch of older brothers. Speaking of which, I actually like his twin brothers. The pull pranks, like I like to do."

"What kind of pranks?"

"Oh... they use dungbombs to stink up the place, they leave strange gifts to cause certain reactions. Like leaving a snake in the girls bathroom, and stealing toilet seats and giving them as gifts."

"What else can you tell me about this place."

"Well... there is this boy named Harry. He is lucky because he gets to have all these adventures."

"Well... why do you think that is?"

"I think that is because he is just lucky... and because he is famous, famous way before he entered school and for something he didn't even know that he did. He is the only one to survive some kind of curse. Honestly don't know because I honestly only pay attention to the stuff that will get me a good grade or the things that actually interest me."

"Oh... things that interest you?"

"Well... one of the things that interest me happens to be Chocolate Frogs. They are these frogs made from chocolate that jump around and around once you open the box. They also come with cards of famous wizards and witches. Perhaps one day I will be on a card. Anyways... they also have beans, much like jellybeans... but with far more flavors and you never know what you're going to get. A lot of foods are pumpkin related and they have other similar candies to choose from. It's... honestly it is no different from this world."

"Do you want to go back then?"

"Well... at first I thought... no... I don't want to go back. But... I think this next year will be exciting. I would also like to invite them over to visit for the summer. It would be interesting to see how they react to our world, particularly since the technologies in this city haven't passed onto other places in the world as much of it is still experimental."

"I am completely fine with you inviting them. You should make plans though to do so right away. Just keep in mind that I am busy with work, so I may not be able to meet them, or at least meet them very much. Actually... you're free to do what ever you want."

"I think I might invite this Malfoy chap... chap, that's a British word. I doubt that he will come because he doesn't like what they call Muggle things, but in the long run he could also learn that Muggles aren't worse off then Wizards and that we can do just as much, if not more. I mean... for starters we have more freedoms. There is no secrecy act for starters."

"Secrecy act?"

"Yeah... can you believe that they worry about "magic" being would out by the rest of the world, while we are so free to share our technology with the rest of the world. Anyways... I need to go and see Optimus and see what he is doing, as well as tell him what is going on."

Sari then headed down the stairs and found herself joined by Prowl and Bumblebee. She had a smile on her face. The other robots looked up at them when they came in. Ratchet smiled back. "It is good to see you again Sari. There seems to be actual Predicon movement."

"Oh... does that mean you are all needed here, and not there?"

"Well..." Optimus frowned. "From what we can tell the movements are in the London area. And they aren't Predicon per say. It is more along the lines we have picked up signatures in that area."

"Well... would we have time for my friends to come and visit."

"Well... we have received no orders from Cybertron and it may be a bit of time before we do. So... I honestly don't see why not."


End file.
